Love beyond the rules
by the strange black heart
Summary: Rukia est envoyée en prison pour être exécutée. Hina se met en tête de la libérer. Elle est rapidement rejointe par ses amis, par des connaissances, et même par de parfaits inconnus. Amitié, amour et humour au programme. Comment se passeront leurs multiples aventures ? (présence de plusieurs oc)
1. Chapter 1

A la réunion des vices-capitaines, après le combat Renji vs Ichigo

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Renji ? demanda Hina.

- Il s'est fait détruire par des âmes errantes, lui répondit Kira.

- Hum, elles ne sont pas si nulles finalement. Je vais parler aux capitaines.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour éviter que Byakuya fasse une connerie, conclut-elle en se rendant à la réunion des capitaines. »

« Je veux qu'Abarai soit déchu de ses fonctions, dit Byakuya.

- Et pourquoi ça Byakuya ? demanda Hina.

- Pour toi, c'est « capitaine Kuchiki » !

- Ouais c'est ça, dit-elle en faisant un signe de la main pour signifier qu'elle s'en fichait. Alors, pourquoi ?

- Il s'est fait battre par des âmes errantes.

- Et c'est ça ta raison ? lui rétorqua-t-elle en lui lançant une chaussure de Toshiro en plein visage. T'es un attardé ou je rêve là ?

- Tu veux un avis honnête ? lui répondit Zaraki.

- Ma chaussure, déprima Toshiro.

- Te plains pas, t'en as une autre.

- PREMIEREMENT, TU ME VOUVOIES, DEUXIEMEMENT, TU NE M'ENVOIES PAS DE CHAUSSURE DANS LA TÊTE, ET TROISIEMEMENT, JE NE SUIS PAS UN ATTARDE ! hurla Byakuya.

- Non, bien sûr, minauda Zaraki après s'être raclé la gorge.

- Tout le monde n'est pas de ton avis apparemment.

- HINA ! intervint Yamamoto.

- Oui ?

- Arrêtes d'insinuer que le capitaine Kuchiki est un attardé.

- Je verrai ce que je peux faire dans ce sens.

- Sinon, tu venais pour quoi ?

- J'aimerai que tu me laisses participer seule à la chasse aux âmes errantes. Je ne veux pas être une baby-sitter.

- Seule ?

- PAS QUESTION, C'EST MON ÂME ERRANTE ! Sans compter que seule, c'est risqué, s'opposa Zaraki.

- La seule personne capable de me battre c'est toi, je ne risque rien.

- Tous les capitaines en sont capables, dit calmement Byakuya.

- Ca va pas bien non ? C'est ma fille, j'ai voulu le meilleur pour elle. C'est moi qui l'ai entraînée.

- C'est d'accord Hina, tu peux y aller, dit Yamamoto pour couper court à la conversation.

- Merci patron !

- J'espère ne pas le regretter.

- Meuh non meuh non, lui assura Hina en marchant vers la sortie.

- Cette gamine est insupportable, soupira Byakuya.

- CRETIN ! hurla Hina en lui envoyant dans la figure la seconde chaussure de Toshiro.

- Elle a mon caractère, dit fièrement Zaraki aux autres capitaines.

- Et ta force, rit Shunsui.

- Mes chaussures, se plaignit Toshiro. »

La journée se passa tranquillement. En fin d'après-midi, Hina se rendit dans la prison.

« Laisse-moi entrer, ordonna Hina au shinigami qui était de garde.

- Mais j'ai pas le droit.

- Ben prends le gauche crétin !

- Bon, je vous laisse entrer mais si on vous demande, vous m'avez menacé.

- D'accord. »

Le shinigami se poussa pour la laisser entrer et continua son nettoyage. Hina s'assit à côté de Renji.

« Ton capitaine est un crétin, il veut te virer son prétexte qu'Ichigo t'a vaincu, l'informa-t-elle en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux dans le sommeil de Renji. Et ça, c'est du grand n'importe quoi, dit-elle en touchant les menottes elle inséra sa dague dans le verrou et les détruisit. C'est mieux comme ça.

- Hina ? demanda Renji en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

- C'est moi. Ca va ?

- Ouais, dit-il entre deux quintes de toux. Ichigo a beaucoup progressé tu sais.

- Où et quand est-ce que tu l'as affronté ? lui demanda-t-elle en sortant une carte.

- Ici, lui indiqua-t-il en inscrivant l'heure.

- Merci Renji, conclut-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue, avant de partir. »

Hina se rendit dans ses appartements, et en chemin, elle vit le corps d'Aizen collé à un mur tel un étendard.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ?

- Qui s'est amusé à refaire la déco ? Non parce que c'est vraiment hideux, demanda nonchalamment Zaraki, sous le rire amusé de sa fille. Va falloir le décrocher avant qu'il pourrisse. »

Hina acquiesça avant de partir, dès qu'elle entendit la voix d'Hinamori. Elle ne pouvait pas la supporter, elle et son admiration stupide pour son capitaine stupide. Hina entendit cependant la jeune fille déclarer devant tous les shinigami présents, dont deux capitaines, que Gin et Aizen s'étaient disputés la veille. Gin, présent, répliqua que Toshiro aussi était présent lors de cette discussion, et que cela pouvait très bien être une manipulation de sa part. La jeune fille soupira, et continua sa route, ne supportant pas non plus les jeux de politique. Il était déjà le soir lorsqu'elle se rendit dans la salle où était le poste avec le micro pour les annonces au Seireitei.

« Ici le vice-capitaine de la 1ère division, je m'adresse à tous les shinigami ayant affrontés les âmes errantes. Rendez-vous dans mes appartements maintenant. »

Après son annonce, la jeune fille se rendit dans ses appartements. Elle y reçu de nombreux shinigami qui s'étaient faits attaquer par Ichigo et Ganju. Hina traça le chemin d'Ichigo sur sa carte et ce rendit compte que le jeune homme voulait se rendre à la prison. Il voulait donc sauver Rukia. Elle avait également appris que le jeune homme s'était gravement blessé contre Renji. Il lui faudrait donc un endroit et quelqu'un pour le soigner. Apparemment Hanataro de la quatrième division l'avait rejoint. La jeune fille pensa aux égouts c'était la quatrième division qui s'en occupait et personne n'y allait jamais.

« Vice-capitaine Kenpachi, où allez-vous ? demanda une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien.

- Loin mon nain adoré.

- Au milieu de la nuit ?

- Non, en plein jour comme tu le vois. Crétin.

Après cette petit discussion très constructive, Hina rejoignit la bouche d'égout la plus proche et y pénétra dans le plus grand secret. Elle dégaina son sabre et commença à marcher en silence. Un peu plus loin, Hanataro venait de finir les bandages pour Ichigo.

« Et voila.

- Comment va-t-il ? lui demanda Ganju.

- Il s'en sort remarquablement bien.

- J'espère. »


	2. Chapter 2

Pendant que les deux hommes discutaient, Ichigo se réveilla et tenta de se lever.

« Non Ichigo, reste allongé, tu dois récupérer.

- Ecoute Hanataro, il a raison, dit une voix derrière eux.

- T'ES QUI TOI ?! demanda Ichigo en brandissant son zanpacuto.

- Hina Kenpachi, vice-capitaine de la 1ère division.

- Pourtant, j'ai entendu parler d'un Kenpachi de la 11ème. Tête d'œuf se serrait trompé ?

- Ikkaku ? Non, il t'a dit vrai. Oto-san dirige bien la 11ème.

- Ichigo, repose ton sabre, elle va te tuer, le prévient Hanataro.

- Je n'attaque pas les blessés. Je ne suis pas là pour vous attaquer de toute manière, je vais vous aider.

- Et pourquoi te ferait-on confiance ?

- Parce que je suis la seule capable de battre oto-san.

- Et qui nous dit que tu ne nous tueras pas ?

- Si tel était mon but, tu ne serais plus là pour me poser la question.

- Bon, mettons que tu sois honnête, pourquoi veux-tu nous aider ?

- Rukia est mon amie et je fais tout pour mes amis.

- Et pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé la voix diplomatique ?

- Je suis seulement une vice-capitaine, je ne peux pas intervenir dans leurs réunions.

- C'est bidon, intervient Ganju.

- Oui, surtout que je suis la plus forte du Gotei 13 avec oto-san et papy-Yama.

- Vrai ?

- Oui, garantit Hanataro.

- Bon, si je vous aide, 'va falloir que je me coiffe, dit-elle en enlevant son badge de vice-capitaine et en se faisant un chignon. Demain, on libère Rukia. »

Le lendemain, à l'aube.

« Vous êtes tous prêts ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Oui.

- Alors on sort.

- Ok.

- Vous suivez ?

- Oui. »

Ils se retrouvèrent face à Zaraki Kenpachi. Le grand homme monta sa pression spirituelle au maximum, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber à genoux tous ses adversaires, sauf sa fille, qui tenait debout de toutes ses forces.

« Comme je m'en doutais, tu es la plus puissante, dit-il en dégainant son sabre.

- Je dois te vaincre pour sauver Rukia.

- Je ne compte pas me laisser faire.

- Je sais. »

Zaraki lui fonça dessus. Hina para son attaque tranquillement mais avec force. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'attaquer davantage ; elle l'attaqua rapidement un peu partout . Quand il s'y attendit le moins, elle lui balança son pied dans l'estomac pour lui couper le souffle. Ensuite, elle lui shoota dans la main pour lui faire tomber son arme, et enfin, elle lui mit un coup dans l'épaule pour le faire tomber sur le dos.

« Bravo, la félicita son père.

- Merci. »

L'équipe commença à monter les escaliers. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à une plateforme, qui signifiait la moitié des escaliers. Toshiro sauta devant eux pour leur barrer la route.

« Pousses-toi le nain, on n'a pas que ça à foutre, lança Hina.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur.

- C'est aussi ce que disait Zaraki Kenpachi.

- Tu l'as battu ?

- Oui. Et maintenant, c'est ton tour.

- Ca m'étonnerait.

- Penses ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal. En garde.

- Il va prendre cher, constata Ichigo.

- Je vous le confirme, elle a l'air énervée, et c'est pas bon du tout, concéda Hanataro.

- YAAAH ! cria la jeune fille pour le surprendre, ce qui ne fonctionna pas, Toshiro ayant arrêter son coup. T'es pas si nul en fait. »

Devant la surprise de Toshiro, Hina en profita pour lui faire une profonde entaille au milieu du corps.

« Bon, on est attendus ailleurs. Tchuss ! »

Telle fut la conclusion de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, avant de recommencer à monter les escaliers avec le reste de la bande. Une fois en haut.

« Tiens Ichigo, dit une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

- Renji ? s'étonna Hina.

- Tu aurais dû rester dans ta chambre Abarai, déclara froidement Byakuya.

- Espèce de crétin, il était pas dans sa chambre, mais dans la prison. S'pèce de gros débile ! s'écria la jeune fille, tandis que Byakuya dégaina son sabre. Et de trois !

- Vous devriez faire attention, vous allez être le troisième capitaine qu'elle combat, prévient Hanataro.

- Il y avait qui et qui avant ? demanda Byakuya.

- Zaraki et le nain blanc.

- Et t'as gagné ?

- Oui, sinon je ne serais pas là.

- Vous êtes mal capitaine, lui dit Renji.

- Toi, c'est pas le moment ! Si elle ne t'avait pas libéré, tu serais encore en prison !

- Ouais, je sais, vive moi.

- Tu dois apprendre à te mêler uniquement de ce qui te regarde !

- Si c'est pour être aussi bien reçue, va te faire foutre ! »

La jeune fille lui fit la même entaille qu'à Toshiro quelques secondes auparavant. Byakuya s'écroula au sol, tandis que Renji sortit son zanpacuto. Hina, en le voyant faire, rangea son arme.

« Ne me regardes pas comme ça, je ne me battrai pas contre toi. Oulala, on n'est pas en avance nous, venez ! dit-elle après avoir regardé sa montre. »

Les trois garçons qui étaient avec elle au début la suivirent, et Renji fit de même.

« Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser partir, si ?


	3. Chapter 3

- Peu importe ce que je crois, dit Hina en continuant de courir. »

Renji passa devant elle, et elle passa entre ses jambes pour pouvoir continuer sa course. Elle sentit cependant la présence d'autres shinigami.

« Merde, y a des shinigami par là, on ne peut pas passer !

- Par là ! lança Hanataro en allant dans un bâtiment en construction.

- Reposez-vous les gars, je monte la garde, leur dit Hina. On reprend demain.

- Je sais pourquoi tu ne t'es pas battue contre moi, lança Renji après que les autres se soient endormis.

- Tant mieux.

- On est trop amis pour que tu acceptes de te battre contre moi.

- Alors selon toi, pourquoi est-ce que je me serais battue contre mon père ?

- Parce qu'il t'aurait traqué dans tout le Seireitei, et tu n'aurais pas eu la paix. En plus, il t'a laissé gagner.

- C'est vrai.

- Tu veux que je monte la garde seul ?

- Non merci ça va aller. C'est faux, je me serais battue contre toi.

- Oui, mais pas au point de me blesser comme tu l'as fait avec les deux autres.

- Hum, qui sait. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux électriques le regarda de son regard qu'il connaissait si bien. Ils sortirent leurs sabres et commencèrent à combattre, doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres qui dormaient à côté. Après une heure, ils s'arrêtèrent et ils mirent en place un relai pour pouvoir dormir et surveiller en même temps. Le lendemain matin, Ichigo se réveilla le premier et il ne tarda pas à forcer les autres dormeurs à quitter les bras de Morphée. Hina faisait partie d'eux, et Renji su en la voyant que ce n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout une bonne idée. Elle tirait la même tête que lorsqu'elle voulait assassiner Byakuya, c'est-à-dire que personne ne devait lui parler, au risque de se faire violemment renvoyer, et ce dans le meilleur des cas. Dans le pire, il pouvait se retrouver avec un zanpacuto à quelques millimètres des yeux. Il regarda la jeune fille s'étirer lentement.

« J'en ai marre, on va sauver Rukia et après on arrête de jouer aux ninja, ce genre de trucs ne me réussit pas, dit-elle.

- Tu te fais vieille ? railla Renji.

- Tu vas voir si je me fais vieille, lui répondit-elle en lui sautant dessus. »

Ichigo observa les deux combattants, constatant que la fille avait rapidement le dessus. Elle était tenace, et le roux s'arrêta de lutter. Hina se releva et aida Renji à se relever.

« Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? demanda Ichigo.

- Oui un peu, rit Hina. Ca ne nous rajeunit pas tout ça.

- Vous nous raconterez tout ça.

- Oui, quand on aura récupérer Rukia, conclut Hina en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte. »

Les quatre jeunes gens sortirent du bâtiment et coururent jusqu'à la prison. Byakuya se plaça entre eux et la tour.

« Putain encore ! s'écria Hina. Ils font du trop bon travail à la quatrième, c'est frustrant. Renji, tu t'en occupes ?

- Ca marche, dit-il en dégainant son sabre. »

Hina, Ichigo, Ganju et Hanataro entrèrent dans la prison. Ils gravirent tous les escaliers, Hina avait entendu dire que Rukia était retenue tout en haut. Ils arrivèrent devant la cellule de la jeune femme et ils croisèrent Kyoraku et Jushiro.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Hina ? Je croyais que pour toi, être vice-capitaine était un privilège.

- Oui, mais je refuse de voir mon amie mourir. Alors je délaisse mon poste pour la secourir.

- Tu es inconsciente.

- Je sais.

- Tu sais qu'on va devoir se battre ?

- Je le sais Jushiro. »

Hina sortit son zanpacuto et Ichigo l'imita. Les deux capitaines en face se lancèrent un regard et sortirent leurs armes. Shunsui fonça sur Hina tandis que Jushiro alla combattre Ichigo. Le jeune homme se donna à fond, il ne voulait pas voir son amie exécutée. Ganju et Hanataro, eux, forcèrent la porte de la cellule de Rukia. Ils y passèrent de longues minutes mais ils finirent par y arriver.

« Mettez fin au combat, on se barre ! cria Ganju.

- Ok, répondit Hina en courant sur un mur, passant ainsi derrière son adversaire et le frappant dans la nuque, ce qui eut pour effet de l'assommer.

- Il ne reste plus que vous, dit Ichigo en fixant le capitaine Ukitake.

- Jushiro, je sais que tu n'es pas pour l'exécution de Rukia, elle est ta vice-capitaine et tu éprouves beaucoup de sympathie pour elle. Je te comprend pour ça, elle est une personne adorable comme on en voit rarement. Tu as prêté serment, et je ne te demande pas de le briser en nous suivant, mais si tu pouvais te laissez assommer, on dira que tu étais là pour nous barrer la route mais que finalement on t'a battu.

- ...Merci Hina.

- C'est bien la moindre des choses. »

La jeune fille lui porta un coup sec dans la nuque et l'homme aux cheveux blancs s'effondra lourdement au sol. Les cinq jeunes gens prirent la fuite. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils virent que Byakuya avait terrassé Renji. Hina se précipita vers son ami et vérifia qu'il était en vie.

« Je ne l'ai pas tué, déclara Byakuya.

- Tant mieux pour toi, je ne te l'aurais jamais pardonné.

- Et tu aurais fait quoi ?

- Je t'aurais tué.

- Rendez-moi ma sœur et je vous laisserai tous en vie.

- Parce que tu crois pouvoir nous battre tous ?

- Oui.

- C'est faux. »

Hina le chargea et se battit contre lui, jusqu'à ce que Renji se relève.

« Renji, ça va ? demanda Hina tout en continuant son combat.

- Oui, ça va.

- Alors on dégage. »

Hina se baissa et jeta une poignée de sable dans le visage de Byakuya. Celui-ci se frotta les yeux tandis que la petite troupe s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Ils n'allèrent cependant pas loin, ils allèrent jusqu'à une corniche où ils devaient retrouver Yoruichi. Sauf que le chat noir n'était pas là. Hina et Rukia commencèrent sérieusement à stresser et les membres de la dixième division arrivèrent, guidés par Gin et Tosen. Un combat inégal éclata. Les rebelles eurent beau lutter de toutes leurs forces, leurs assaillants étaient supérieurs en nombre. Ils se firent submergés et Rukia leur fut récupérée. C'est ce moment-là que choisit Yoruichi pour venir récupérer sa troupe. Ils se retrouvèrent sur Terre sans Rukia. Hina frappa de toutes ses forces dans une malheureuse poubelle qui avait eu le malheur d'être présente, et qui fut rapidement réduite à l'état de bout de métal inutilisable.

« PUTAIN ! On y était presque !


	4. Chapter 4

- Hina, calmes-toi, l'enjoignit Renji.

- Oh la ferme, c'est pas le moment de me dire de me calmer, Rukia est toujours là-bas !

- Inutile d'être vulgaire avec moi.

- Mais tu dis des inepties ! Je suis incapable de rester calme dans ce genre de moment et tu le sais très bien !

- Oui, mais je te rappelle qu'à la base, je ne suis pas sensé être là, je pourrais très bien être à la Soul Society, et pourtant je suis avec vous.

- Avec nous ? Mais oui ! T'es un génie Renji ! »

Là, les camarades d'Hina la regardèrent comme si elle venait d'obtenir un troisième œil. Hina soupira et se toucha le milieu du front. Non, pas de nouvel œil. Donc ça devait être une réaction à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, agacée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, on n'a pas compris.

- Je voulais dire qu'on devrait demander à nos amis de nous aider. Je peux motiver toute la onzième pour nous aider à sauver Rukia, la treizième ne devrait pas être compliquée à convaincre, c'est leur vice-capitaine.

- Moi je peux demander à mes amis de la quatrième division, proposa Hanataro.

- Oui, et Renji tu peux demander à quelques shinigami de la sixième.

- Ils n'accepterons jamais de se liguer contre le reste des divisions.

- Crois-moi, en ce moment, les capitaines s'accusent les uns les autres du « meurtre » d'Aizen, donc nous sommes tranquilles.

- Bon, d'accord.

- Minute, et moi je fais quoi ? demanda Ichigo.

- Toi, tu essaies d'obtenir le shikai et le bankai avec Yoruichi et Kisuke.

- Et quand on ira, on demandera un coup de main à Uryû. Il ne veut pas l'admettre mais il aime bien Rukia.

- J'sais pas qui c'est mais plus on est mieux c'est. Rukia est exécutée dans trois jours. Tu as jusque là, après, prêt ou non, on va tenter notre chance, déclara la jeune fille avec tout le sérieux dont elle était capable.

- Ok. »

Les jeunes gens allèrent se reposer, les garçons dans une chambre et Hina dans une autre. Cependant, elle ne tarda pas à se sentir seule dans sa chambre, et, munie de son coussin et de sa couette, elle rejoignit les autres.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Hina ?! demanda Renji en sentant un corps féminin s'allonger contre le sien.

- J'aime pas être toute seule.

- Alors tu t'invites ?

- Oui.

- Ah oui, on est samedi.

- Bah oui. »

Hina se mit sur le bord du matelas de Renji, qui la sentit en équilibre précaire. Il soupira bruyamment et la ramena contre lui, en soupirant qu'elle le rendrait dingue à force. La jeune fille sourit et s'endormit. Le lendemain matin, Hina se leva tôt et réveilla Renji et Hanataro. Ils se rendirent tous les trois à la Soul Society et se divisèrent. Hina alla convaincre un par un les membres de la onzième division, qui ne furent pas difficiles à convaincre. Elle commença par son père, qui savait ce qu'elle mijotait et qui la soutenait, avant de demander à tous les shinigami. Quand ceux-ci apprirent que leur capitaine était pour, ils se montrèrent très coopératifs. Renji, de son côté, était dans sa division et tâchait de convaincre le maximum de personnes, ce qui n'était pas facile puisque Byakuya était pour l'exécution. Il parvint tout de même à en motiver sept à le suivre, et quatorze réfléchissaient. Hanataro, quant à lui, était en train de convaincre les infirmiers de la quatrième. Il fut cependant surpris par son capitaine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Hanataro ?

- Capitaine, vous savez sans doute que Kuchiki Rukia va être exécutée dans deux jours.

- Oui, malheureusement. Et alors ?

- Euh, c'est compliqué, j'aimerais que vous me promettiez que même si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec mes idées, vous ne me dénoncerez pas.

- Tu veux aider les âmes errantes à la sauver ?

- Exact.

- Je ne peux pas t'aider, je suis un capitaine. Cependant, je peux ne pas vous attaquer.

- Merci capitaine, vous êtes géniale.

- Disons que je fais tout pour. »

La femme lui fit un signe de main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait continuer, mais qu'il devait être discret avec sa propagande, car il pouvait s'attirer des ennuis. Hina, après avoir convaincue sa division, demanda ce qu'il s'était passé de nouveau. Son père lui indiqua que l'exécution de Rukia faisait beaucoup de bruit, trop selon lui, et qu'il ne serait pas étonné qu'elle soit avancée. Hina hocha la tête et rentra au magasin Urahara, faisant promettre à son père de la contacter au moindre changement, ce qu'il accepta. Renji et Hanataro ne tardèrent pas à rentrer eux-aussi.

« Alors Hina ? demanda Renji.

- Toute la onzième est avec nous. Et certains membres de la première aussi.

- Génial ! Quelques membres de la sixième nous suivrons aussi, mais peu.

- C'est pas un problème. Et toi Hanataro ?

- Certains soldats de la quatrième nous aiderons, et j'ai obtenu de la capitaine qu'elle n'intervienne pas dans les combats et qu'elle retienne sa subordonnée.

- Ca, c'est super cool ! sourit Hina. »

Ils entendirent alors quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Hina leur fit signe qu'elle y allait, et quand elle ouvrit, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Toshiro.

« Hein, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici le nain ?!

- Laisses-moi entrer, il faut que je vous parle, c'est très urgent.

- Dépêches. »

Hina le fit entrer et ferma derrière lui. Ils rejoignirent les autres combattants. Qui se mirent en garde à la vue du capitaine de la 10ème division.

« Baissez vos armes, demanda Hina. Il n'est pas venu pour se battre sinon il n'aurait pas été seul. Exprimes-toi et surtout, sois bref.

- Ok. Le corps d'Aizen n'est pas son corps.


	5. Chapter 5

- Et merde, j'aurais dû prendre le pari...

- Tu savais ?!

- Oui.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ?!

- Qui m'aurait cru ?

- ...personne, c'est vrai. Alors c'est pour vous dire que je suis sûr que le capitaine Ichimaru prépare quelque chose. La chambre des 46 a été décimée pendant votre absence. Je pense qu'Aizen et Ichimaru travaillent ensembles, et que c'est eux qui ont manigancé l'exécution de Kuchiki.

- Mais attends, ça veut dire que toute la Soul Society se fait manipuler depuis le début ?

- Oui.

- Alors on a une bonne raison pour exiger un procès pour réhabiliter Rukia, et ainsi, aucun des shinigami qui nous a promis assistance ne sera traiter comme un traître.

- Vous avez du renfort ?

- Oui, il y a la 11ème, la 4ème, la 13ème, un bout de la 6ème, un bout de la 1ère visiblement, la 10ème aussi. Et je suis sûre que quand Yamamoto comprendra le petit trafic, nous serons tous contre Aizen.

- C'est bien possible.

- Bon, reste avec nous pour l'instant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu as compris l'histoire. J'ai entendu Ichimaru t'impliquer dans le meurtre de son super copain, en retournant à la 10ème, tu risques ta peau et celles des gens à qui tu tiens.

- Hum, c'est ok. Mais tu me promets de me respecter.

- Non~ . »

Le jeune homme soupira, agacé, et les shinigami ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Hina alla dans l'arrière-boutique et ouvrit la trappe menant à la salle de combat dissimulée, et cria pour savoir comment ça se passait. Comme personne ne lui répondait, elle décida de sauter à l'intérieur. Elle se trouva devant Ichigo en mode bankai.

« C'est génial ! Où est la matou de malheur et le schizophrène avec son chapeau bidon ?

- Je ne suis pas un matou de malheur, résonna une voix de femme. Et Kisuke n'est pas un schizophrène !

- Oh, tu as repris ta forme humaine, c'est cool, sourit Hina.

- Non, c'est pas cool, elle s'est retrouvée nue devant moi, rougit Ichigo qui venait de reprendre sa forme normale.

- Oh c'est mignon. Enfin bref, montez, avec les garçons on a recruté du monde.

- Ok, on arrive. »

Yoruichi se retransforma en chat et ils remontèrent tous les quatre rejoindre leurs amis. Ils parurent un peu étonnés de la présence du capitaine de la 10ème division, mais ils ne firent aucune remarque.

« J'aurais dû me douter que je te reverrais dans ce genre d'endroit Urahara.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, c'est...cool de vous revoir.

- Hum, ce genre de mensonges est inutile. »

Hina décocha un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule du petit capitaine pour le faire taire. Ensuite, elle expliqua aux nouveaux arrivants les conclusions auxquelles ils étaient parvenues quelques instants plus tôt à savoir, Aizen manipulait tout le monde, mais personne ne savait pourquoi. Alors Kisuke expliqua que l'ambition d'Aizen n'était pas nouvelle, et qu'il voulait prendre le contrôle de la Soul Society, voire même du monde. Gin devait avoir été manipulé, car Kisuke ne l'avait jamais connu comme malfaisant, ce que les autres shinigami ayant vécu à la Soul Society confirmèrent. Hina reçut à ce moment un papillon de l'enfer. Elle parut surprise et l'activa en présence des autres. Il s'agissait d'un message de son père.

« Hina, je t'ai dit que je te préviendrais au moindre changement. Comme je m'y attendais, l'exécution de Rukia a été avancée, elle aura lieu demain, à 16 heures. Vous avez intérêt à mettre votre plan sur pied rapidement. »

« Bon, voilà qui ne nous laisse que peu de temps, déplora Toshiro.

- Fais passer un mot à Rangiku et dis-lui de soutenir notre cause auprès de vos shinigami, ça devient urgent, lui dit Hina. Ichigo, tu m'avais bien dit qu'il faudrait qu'on prévienne tes amis si on avait besoin d'un coup de main ? C'est maintenant qu'on y va.

- Sûre ?

- Certaine. »

Ichigo se leva, et, avec Hina, ils sortirent du magasin et se rendirent en premier lieu chez Yasutora Sado, plus communément nommé Chad. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à le convaincre, et lui dirent de les attendre au magasin Urahara ils lui dirent qu'il pouvait entrer sans craindre quoique ce soit des autres personnes s'il se présentait comme un ami d'Ichigo qui voulait aider Rukia. Ensuite, le roux et la bleue se rendirent chez Ishida Uryû. Celui-ci les rejoignit devant sa maison, pour ne pas déranger son père.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kurosaki ?

- Je suis venu te dire que nous allons sauver Rukia, et que si tu veux rembourser ta dette, c'est tout de suite ou jamais.

- Pourquoi pas...

- C'est ton amie non ? raisonna Hina.

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu pourrais refuser ?

- Parce que...elle est un shinigami...

- Oh, je vois. Tu es donc un Quincy pas vrai ?

- Exactement.

- Ecoutes, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, et je ne veux pas défendre ceux qui ont fait ça, cependant, les Quincy menaçaient de détruire la Soul Society.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je reproche aux shinigami. Ca, c'est compréhensible.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas ?

- Un jour, j'étais paisiblement avec mon grand-père. Nous nous sommes faits attaquer par des hollows. Mon grand-père m'a ordonné d'aller me cacher, il a ensuite contacté les shinigami pour qu'ils l'aident, mais ils ne sont venus que deux heures après l'appel. Bien sûr, mon grand-père était mort, et les hollows enfuis.

- Je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivée à ton grand-père, et crois-moi, je passerai un savon à mon capitaine dès que je le pourrais, mais là, il ne s'agit pas de shinigami quelconques, il s'agit de ton amie, de Rukia.

- Je viens vous aider, mais après, je n'entends plus parler des shinigami que ne sont pas au lycée avec moi c'est compris ?

- Oui.

- Au fait, si tu remontes les brettelles à ton commandant, n'oublies pas de cacher l'existence de survivants.

- Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que je peux en avoir l'air tu sais. »

Le jeune homme remonta ses lunettes, et indiqua aux deux jeunes qu'il les suivait. Ils se rendirent tous les trois au magasin Urahara, où ils passèrent une nuit mouvementée, aucun ne trouvant le sommeil récupérateur dont ils avaient besoin. Le lendemain, tous se rendirent dans la pièce sous-terraine d'Urahara pour s'entraîner un peu. Ils se rendirent à la Soul Society vers 15 heures, afin d'avoir le temps de se rendre sur les lieux de l'exécution en toute tranquillité. Ils s'y rendirent sans rencontrer aucun combattant ils purent donc se dissimuler avec beaucoup de soin. A 15 heures 45, une longue procession de capitaines, vice-capitaines, et shinigami commença à arriver. Hina vit que la plupart d'entre eux étaient leurs alliés. Apparemment, ils s'étaient passé le mot entre eux de leur propre chef. Hina les félicita mentalement de cette initiative et admira le cortège qui n'en finissait plus. Ils avaient peut-être vu un peu grand au niveau des alliés, pensa-t-elle, tout le monde n'allait pas pouvoir se battre, c'était dommage. Elle secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer sur l'action en cours. La procession se finit, et le silence se fit dans l'assemblée. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors, pour observer Rukia qui venait. Elle avait l'habit des condamnées et paraissait triste. Hina songea à lui faire comprendre leur présence, puis se retint en pensant que ça allait tout faire capoter. La jeune brune fut hissée en haut du Sokyoku, sous le regard impartial de son frère et du capitaine-commandant, tandis que les autres capitaines étaient émus du spectacle, excités du combat à venir, ou indifférent (oui là, c'est Kaname). Hina attendit quelques secondes, puis sortit de sa cachette avec un cri guerrier tout ce qu'il y a de plus bestial. Les capitaines se retournèrent et les regardèrent, elle et ses amis, sans surprise, tandis que trois d'entre eux étaient sincèrement surpris. Byakuya ne pensait pas que la vice-capitaine prendrait autant de risque pour sauver son amie. Gin, lui, ne pensait pas que Toshiro aurait pu bénéficier du soutien de la jeune fille, puisqu'ils se charriaient tout le temps il pensait donc qu'il aurait pu finir son acte en toute tranquillité, et que le jeune capitaine serait considéré comme fou, ou quelque chose de la sorte. Kaname, quant à lui, était surpris de voir le caractère alpha de la jeune femme ainsi dévoilé. Le capitaine-commandant aurait dû être surpris, mais il ne s'attendait pas à moins de la part de la fille de Zaraki. Il regarda la jeune femme, bien décidé à ne rien faire pour ou contre. Hina et Ichigo se dirigèrent vers le Sokyoku et se rendirent au niveau de Rukia. Pendant qu'Hina s'occupait de détruire les liens qui entravaient la jeune brune, Ichigo se battait contre le phénix qui lui faisait face. Au sol, Gin, Kaname, et Byakuya lancèrent leurs hommes contre les rebelles. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il leur semblait à première vue, leurs adversaires n'étaient pas que cinq. En effet, les hommes des divisions 4, 7, 8, 10, 11, 13 et quelques uns des 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 9 et 12 se placèrent avec Toshiro, Renji, Hanataro, Chad et Uryû. Gin et Tosen essayèrent de passer en force, mais ils ne le purent. Ichigo et Hina, qui venaient de finir leur combat, descendaient avec Rukia, et ils fuirent. Cependant, les deux capitaines ne voulaient pas les laisser ainsi, ils se mirent donc à les poursuivre. Mais tous ceux qui avaient promis assistance à Hina, capitaines compris cette fois, se mirent à poursuivre les capitaines Ichimaru et Tosen. Les autres, curieux, suivirent sans comprendre véritablement qui et pourquoi. Ils se retrouvèrent tous sur une colline, alors que les « rebelles » ne pouvaient continuer leur route. Gin s'avança et leva son arme. Hina se plaça automatiquement devant lui Kaname imita son collègue, et ce fut Toshiro qui l'affronta, à la surprise d'Hina. Les deux combats commencèrent, et tous les shinigami présents avouèrent qu'il s'agissait là du plus beau combat qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. De temps en temps, Zaraki donnait un léger coup de coude dans les côtes d'Ikkaku ou de Yumichika en disant « c'est ma p'tite fille qui est en train de battre un capitaine ! », empli de fierté. Il eut tout à fait raison, car Hina utilisa une botte secrète et mit Ichimaru à terre, son zanpacuto à quelques millimètres de sa gorge. Elle eut une profonde envie de le tuer en pensant au sort qu'il réservait à Rukia, mais elle parvint à se maîtriser. Elle jeta un regard à Toshiro, qui combattait assez bien à côté. Cependant, alors qu'il était sur le point de battre son adversaire, un immense trou semblable à ceux que généraient les hollows se forma derrière lui. Il rejoint expressément Hina en laissant son adversaire derrière lui, qui bomba fièrement le torse. Les trois-quarts des personnes présentes ne comprirent pas pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'Aizen sorte de la faille et se range aux côtés de son ami. Toute l'assemblée était bouche bée. La première qui brisa ce silence fut Unohana.

« Je savais que ton cadavre n'était pas normal Aizen...


	6. Chapter 6

- Il s'agit en effet d'une illusion.

- Mais que faîtes-vous donc maintenant ? tonna la voix dure de Yamamoto.

- Je trahis la Soul Society.

- Mais pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que vous n'êtes pas conscients du potentiel dont vous disposez : vous pourriez conquérir l'univers, et pourtant, vous restez là à ne rien faire ! Alors je vais le faire à votre place.

- A-alors, vous n'êtes pas mort Taisho ? demanda Hinamori, en larmes.

- Non, comme tu peux le constater. »

La jeune fille couru en pleurant dans ses bras, et Hina dû employer toute sa force pour empêcher Hitsugaya de l'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Momo ? demanda-t-il, pâle comme un linge.

- Je...je le rejoins.

- Mais tu ne connais même pas sa cause, stupide gamine ! gronda Hina.

- Je m'en fiche, je veux le rejoindre.

- Saches qu'une fois que tu seras partie avec lui, on te considèrera tous comme une traîtresse, nous te traquerons tous sans relâche, et lorsque tu seras à la portée de l'un de nos sabres, son propriétaire mettra fin à ta misérable existence, dicta-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- J'en suis consciente. Je suis désolée Shiro-chan.

- C'est capitaine Hitsugaya dorénavant, coupa Hina en lui fonçant dessus pour la faire taire. »

Aizen força Hinamori à se dissimuler dans son dos et arrêta l'attaque d'Hina, sans mal.

« Et c'est avec ça que tu as battu Gin ? Il se fait vieux.

- Je voulais juste que cette immondice se taise, sa voix m'écorche les tympans, susurra Hina.

- Nous nous reverrons, dit-il en s'enfonçant à nouveau dans les méandres de sa faille. »

Hina soupira et rangea son arme. Elle regarda dans la direction des shinigami restants et elle constata la moue réprobatrice de son père. Apparemment, il aurait voulu qu'elle achève Aizen, ici et maintenant. Mais la jeune fille avait senti en lui une énergie nouvelle, et elle ne voulait pas mourir en vain. Elle sourit à son capitaine.

« Je pense qu'une petite explication s'impose patron, dit-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Exact. Que tes amis et toi vous réunissiez au centre d'un cercle que nous formerons.

- Juste ceux qui se sont introduits avec moi aujourd'hui ? Parce que j'ai convaincu pas mal de monde de nous aider.

- Oui, juste ceux qui se sont introduits ici. Sans oublier le lieutenant Kuchiki.

- Bien sûr, conclut Hina avec un petit sourire, alors que ses amis la rejoignaient.

- Alors, qu'avons-nous là ? demanda-t-il en inspectant les rangs. Un capitaine, deux vice-capitaines, deux shinigami, et trois âmes errantes. Qu'avez-vous fait et pourquoi ?

- Je peux parler au nom du groupe ? demanda poliment Hina aux autres.

- Oui, répondirent-ils à l'unanimité.

- Un jour, un hollow a attaqué la famille de Ichigo Kurosaki, humain. Alors Rukia, troisième siège de la 13ème, est venue le tuer. Cependant, elle fut grièvement blessée. Donc, pour éviter de mourir et de faire périr la famille Kurosaki, elle a donné ses pouvoirs à Ichigo. Ichigo a tué le hollow. Mais Rukia n'a pas pu récupérer ses pouvoirs. Donc ils ont fait équipe pour vaincre les hollows. Il se trouve que ces deux bonshommes, Ishida Uryû et Yasutora Sado, ont des pouvoirs, mais ça n'a rien à voir pour le moment. Le petit incident est révélé à la Soul Society et Byakuya et Renji sont désignés pour ramener Rukia et déposséder le shinigami de ses pouvoirs. Donc Rukia est enfermée ici et Ichigo a perdu les pouvoirs de Rukia. Mais Ichigo a une pression spirituelle très élevée, et ses pouvoirs latents ont été réveillés au contact de ceux de Rukia. Ichigo devient donc un shinigami non-officiel. Aizen veut conquérir le monde, et pour une raison inconnue, il veut tuer Rukia. Ce qui est pratique, c'est qu'elle est condamnée à mort. Aizen accélère donc les choses et fait en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de procès, en tuant les membres de la chambre des 46. Comme il n'y a pas eu de jugement, j'ai trouvé ça injuste, alors j'ai rejoint le groupe rebelle. Plusieurs personnes ont pensé comme moi et sont venues aussi, et des gens qui partageaient nos idées mais pas notre mode de fonctionnement nous ont aidé de l'intérieur. Nous avons donc découvert que Gin Ichimaru et Kaname Tosen étaient eux aussi des traîtres, et que Momo Hinamori était stupide. Fin de l'histoire.

- Donc en fait, ce petit est véritablement un shinigami, même sans les pouvoirs de Rukia ?

- Yep.

- Et Rukia a récupéré ses pouvoirs de shinigami ?

- Yep.

- Elle a enfreint la loi malgré tout...Cependant, s'il y avait eu un procès, la sentence n'aurait pas été aussi lourde. Il y a un vice de procédure énorme. Donc Rukia aura juste quelques travaux d'intérêt généraux. Les âmes errantes sont priées de quitter la Soul Society et de ne jamais parler de ce qu'ils ont vu à quiconque. Ichigo Kurosaki, tu es promu au rang de shinigami remplaçant. Tous ceux qui ont aidé les « rebelles » à accomplir ceci n'ont rien à se reprocher, et aucun blâme ne sera émis. Les shinigami Aizen Sosuke, Hinamori Momo, Tosen Kaname et Ichimaru Gin sont désormais considérés comme des traîtres. Si l'un de vous les croise, qu'il les signale et tente de les arrêter, dans la mesure du possible et sans mettre sa vie en danger. Vous pouvez tous disposer. »

Rukia sauta dans les bras d'Hina, qui avait été très convaincante, il faut bien l'avouer. Rukia, Ishida, Chad et Ichigo saluèrent leurs amis puis rentrèrent sur Terre. Hina s'effondra à moitié dans les bras de Renji, épuisée par sa discussion en vue de convaincre le capitaine-commandant. Après quelques minutes de léthargie, elle sortit de sa torpeur et vit Toshiro très attristé. Elle s'approcha.

« Eh, ça va aller le nain ?

- Pas maintenant s'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie de batailler contre toi.

- Je sais, je ne venais pas t'embêter pour une fois, mais te remonter le moral.

- Venant de toi, c'est que je dois avoir l'air très déprimé.

- Le mot en serait presque faible gamin.

- T'arrêteras jamais hein ?

- Arrêter quoi ?

- De m'appeler comme ça.

- Non, ça te manquerait si je ne le faisais pas.

- J'en suis pas sûr.

- Moi si, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Si tu t'ennuies, passes dans mes appartements.

- Je n'en suis pas à ce point tout de même.

- Je suis de très bonne compagnie, tu le sauras. »

La jeune femme lui tira la langue et se rendit dans ses appartements. Elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise d'y trouver Ikkaku et Yumichika. Ils discutèrent longuement de tout et de rien. Le lendemain matin, elle était appelée par son capitaine. Elle se rendit donc dans le bureau de celui-ci et fut étonnée de voir tous les capitaines réunis. Elle haussa un sourcil, quelque peu surprise, mais ne fit aucune réflexion.

« Hina, il faut que nous parlions, lui dit calmement le capitaine en chef de la première division.

- Je vous écoute patron.

- Tu sais sans doute que le poste de capitaine de la troisième division est vaquant.

- Oui.

- Tu as montré à tous les capitaines hier que tu étais capable de mener des hommes, de prendre des risques pour eux, de régler des conflits, de justifier tes actes et de prendre tes responsabilités.

- J'ai fait tout ça ? s'étonna la jeune fille en ouvrant de grands yeux ébahis.

- Oui. Tu nous as prouvé à tous que tu avais le cran d'être capitaine. Accepterais-tu de passer le test afin de devenir capitaine de la 3ème division ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! cria-t-elle, ravie.

- Alors commençons. »

Le capitaine-commandant fit passer le test à la jeune fille en présence des autres capitaines tous découvrirent son shikai et son bankai. A la fin, ils se réunirent et délibérèrent quelques instants. Le commandant se tourna ensuite vers sa vice-capitaine.

« Hina, je pense que tu as ce qu'il faut pour devenir le capitaine de la troisième division, déclara-t-il.

- Merci patron ! dit-elle, ravie mais épuisée.

- De rien. Je penses que tu as un peu de vide à faire au niveau des affaires d'Ichimaru, mais tu n'as qu'à conserver que ce qui a un rapport avec la division et jeter tout le reste.

- Comptez sur moi. Mais au fait, comment allez-vous faire sans vice-capitaine ?

- Crois-moi, il est plus facile pour un capitaine de diriger sans vice-capitaine que le contraire.

- Mais vous ne pensez pas que Kira aurait pu remplir cette fonction ?

- Il n'a pas le bankai lui.

- C'est vrai. Qui va s'occuper des divisions 5 et 9 ?

- Le vice-capitaine Hisagi s'occupera de sa division, et je pense que nous allons répartir les shinigami de la 5ème dans d'autres divisions ou la rattacher à un autre service, ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas à les prendre en charge.

- Reçu capitaine. »

Elle demanda la permission de sortir du bureau, qui lui fut accordée, et à tous les autres capitaines également.

« Je suis fier de toi ma fille, la félicita Zaraki en sortant rejoindre sa fille.


	7. Chapter 7

- Merci.

- Tu devrais faire attention à Kira.

- Pourquoi, il a l'air d'être efficace comme vice-capitaine.

- Oh, le problème n'est pas qu'il n'est pas efficace, le problème, c'est qu'il a levé le sabre contre ses amis pour défendre Ichimaru.

- Est-ce que c'était le vice-capitaine qui défendait le capitaine ou un homme défendant son ami, c'est ce que tu veux dire.

- Exactement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, s'il tente quoi que ce soit contre moi, je suis assez puissante pour le tuer sans craindre beaucoup de dégâts.

- J'espère.

- Et je doute qu'il tente quoi que ce soit.

- On verra bien.

- Oui. Je te tiens au courant en cas de problème, ou en cas de réponse.

- T'as intérêt. »

L'impitoyable capitaine donna une accolade à sa fille, qui se rendit dans les quartiers de la troisième division. Elle demanda à un shinigami où se trouvait la porte de Kira et toqua à celle qu'on venait de lui indiquer. Elle obtint une réponse favorable et entra.

« Bonjour Kira.

- Bonjour capitaine.

- Tu sais déjà que j'ai été promue ? Les nouvelles vont vite.

- En effet. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- J'aimerais te poser une question.

- Allez-y.

- J'ai entendu dire que l'autre jour, tu as levé le sabre contre tes amis pour défendre Gin. C'était un réflexe de soldat pour sauver son chef, ou un acte d'amitié envers Gin ?

- Un acte de soldat capitaine.

- Oh pitié, on se connait depuis assez longtemps pour que tu ne m'appelles pas comme ça.

- C'est le protocole.

- On se fiche du protocole.

- Ok, on va se contenter de taisho alors.

- Tête de mule va, soupira-t-elle.

- Quand est-ce qu'on fait la cérémonie officielle ?

- Euh, cet après-midi ?

- Ca marche, je vais organiser ça.

- Merci Kira. »

Hina lui sourit et sortit à son tour. Elle alla à la onzième division et se retrouva face à Ikkaku, Yumichika et Yachiru. La petite fille lui sauta dans les bras et la serra contre elle.

« Félicitations Hina, lui dit Ikkaku en la prenant dans ses bras.

- C'est génial que tu sois promue capitaine !

- Merci les garçons. Vous viendrez à la cérémonie officielle hein ?

- On ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde.

- Vous pensez que Renji viendra ?

- Oui, il est vice-capitaine.

- Ah oui. »

La jeune femme leur sourit et se tourna, ayant ressenti la force de Renji.

« Je serais venu même sans ça tu sais, lui dit-il.

- J'espère bien !

- Tu vas voir, Kira est un mec bien.

- Je sais Renji, je lui ai parlé et c'est lui qui s'occupe de la cérémonie. »

Ils discutèrent des changements qu'avaient occasionné la mini-révolution. Puis, ils se rendirent tous à la cérémonie officielle, durant laquelle Hina devint officiellement le capitaine de la 3ème division, et Kira lui prêta serment de l'aider dans son travail. Tous les capitaines étaient là, bien sûr, tous les vice-capitaines également, la division 3 et quelques shinigami amis d'Hina complétaient le tableau. Les semaines passèrent, et Yamamoto avait décidé de promouvoir Hisagi en temps que capitaine de sa division, avec Matsumoto sous ses ordres, tandis que la 10ème division accueillerait un nouveau vice capitaine. Parallèlement sur Terre, un jour, Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu et Isshin étaient au cimetière, vêtus de noir, avec des amis de la famille. On enterrait Elyon, la cadette. Yuzu pleurait, et tout le monde semblait triste. Pourtant, Rukia et Ichigo ne semblait pas y croire. Quelque chose leur disait qu'ils allaient bientôt revoir la jeune fille, mais pas forcément dans des circonstances « normales ». De son côté, Elyon venait d'atterrir devant un immense portail.

« Où suis-je ?

- Vous êtes dans l'antichambre de la mort, lui répondit une voix inconnue.

- Et...vous êtes qui ?

- Je suis le shinigami chargé de faire passer les âme au Rukongai ou ailleurs...

- C'est où ailleurs ?

- Et bien, c'est le soul society.

- Et je vais où moi ?

- Et bien j'ai ressenti en vous de grands pouvoirs spirituels. Je vais donc vous fournir davantage d'explications...

- Inutile, je connais.

- Vraiment ? Et bien, suivez-moi, vous allez au soul society, ordonna le jeune homme en passant une porte, suivie de la nouvelle arrivante. Vous voilà arrivée.

- Merci. »

Le shinigami rejoignit son poste. Une jeune femme, qui passait dans le coin, vit la jeune fille.

« Qui es-tu ? T'es nouvelle ?

- Oui, je suis nouvelle, je m'appelle Elyon Kurosaki. Et vous ?

- Rangiku Matsumoto, vice-capitaine de la 9ème division. Tu viens donc d'arriver. Masao t'a expliqué le fonctionnement d'ici ?

- Ben, en fait, une amie m'a déjà tout raconté...

- Pardon ? Le seul shinigami sur Terre est Rukia, et elle n'est pas revenue.

- Je sais.

- Donc, c'est elle qui t'a tout raconté ?

- Oui.

- Et tes pouvoirs n'ont rien à voir avec son retard ?

- ...

- Je te jure sur mon honneur de vice-capitaine de ne rien révéler à personne.


	8. Chapter 8

- Et bien en fait, un jour un hollow a attaqué ma famille. Rukia a été blessée et elle a voulut partager ses pouvoirs avec Ichigo. Elle lui a transpercé la poitrine, transperçant la mienne accidentellement. Au lieu de donner uniquement la moitié de ses pouvoirs à Ichigo, elle m'a donné l'autre moitié. Et un jour, je jouais dehors avec des amis, je suis tombée dans un ravin et je suis morte.

- Ah d'accord. J'ai déjà senti ta présence spirituelle, pourquoi ?

- Euh, je suis déjà venue ici.

- Quand, comment, pourquoi ?!

- Je suis venue une fois. J'étais en train de m'énerver contre des garçons lorsque j'ai disparu de ma chambre. Je me suis retrouvée ici, et j'ai rencontré un garçon. On a échangé de collier et je suis rentrée chez moi.

- Tu l'as ce collier ?

- Toujours sur moi.

- Je peux le voir ?

- Bien sûr.

- Il avait pas les cheveux blancs ton ami ? dit-elle en reconnaissant le collier.

- ...oui, pourquoi ?

- Je me disais bien qu'il avait un collier de fille.

- Euh...

- Laisse tomber. T'as appris à te servir de ton zanpacuto ?

- Oui.

- On va voir ça.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux leurs armes et se mirent à combattre. Elles combattirent quelques instants. Rangiku compris qu'Elyon était expérimentée. Elles stoppèrent leur combat.

« Viens, je vais te présenter à quelqu'un, lança Rangiku en partant pour la dixième division.

- D'accord, conclue la jeune blonde en la suivant. »

Elles se retrouvèrent à la 10ème division, où elles trouvèrent un jeune homme avec les cheveux blancs qui hurlait sur tout le monde.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CES IMBECILES QU'ON M'A REFILE ?!

- Un problème Toshiro ?

- C'est capitaine Hitsugaya.

- Calme-toi, c'est moi.

- Désolé, je suis un peu à cran.

- Je vois ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il, plus calme.

- Je te présente Elyon Kurosaki.

- El...Elyon ?

- Euh, salut, le salua-t-elle, gênée.

- Je l'ai entraînée tout à l'heure, elle est douée tu sais. Tu devrais en faire ta vice-capitaine.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu es venue ?

- Ben ouais, t'arrêtes pas de grogner comme quoi tes subordonnés sont inefficaces, avec elle, tu ne serais pas déçu. En plus, on dirait que tu la connais.

- Oui mais...

- Y a pas de mais. Je te la laisse. Mets-la au défi.

- D'accord.

- Je retourne à ma division, dit la rousse en partant.

- Bon, je vais t'évaluer.

- Euh, bon d'accord. »

Ils sortirent leurs sabre et ils combattirent quelques instants. Ensuite, Toshiro compris que Matsumoto n'exagérait pas. Il mit fin au combat.

« Tu vas devenir ma vice-capitaine.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui.

- Euh, d'accord.

- Devant les autres, j'aimerai que tu m'appelles capitaine Hitsugaya, compris vice-capitaine Kurosaki ?

- Compris capitaine.

- Tu sais, j'ai encore ton collier.

- Moi aussi capitaine.

- En privé, appelle-moi simplement Toshiro.

- Euh, d'accord.

- Viens, je vais te faire visiter la soul society.

- D'accord. »

Ils visitèrent les bâtiments ensemble. Ensuite, Toshiro convoqua toute la 10ème division.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez capitaine ?

- Il faut bien te présenter au reste de la division.

- Euh, si vous voulez, rougit la jeune fille.

- Décidément, tu rougis souvent.

- Mais euh, c'est pas ma faute, soupira-t-elle avec une moue enfantine sous le rire du jeune homme. Mais c'est pas drôle !

- Si, surtout quand tu fais cette tête, sourit-il. Bon, allez, c'est parti. Shinigami de la 10°, écoutez-moi ! J'ai choisis mon vice-capitaine, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte.

- Et c'est qui ? Sento ? demanda un homme dans l'assemblée.

- Non. C'est Elyon.

- QUOI ?! C'EST QUI ELLE ?! rugit Sento.

- Personne ne la connait ! protesta une femme.

- Peut-être, mais c'est la seule à savoir se battre correctement. Comme apparemment personne ne la connait, je vous présente Elyon Kurosaki, la nouvelle vice-capitaine de la 10ème division.

- Enchantée, dit-elle tandis que Sento sortait de la salle. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- Tu viens de faire la connaissance de Sento. Il est doué au combat, mais impulsif, il combat avec la force que lui donne la colère.

- Ah d'accord.

- C'est aussi notre troisième siège.

- Ouch, ça va moins le faire d'un coup.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Facile, il me hait.

- ...C'est pas faux. Tu devrais aller lui parler, pour qu'il apprenne à mieux te connaître.

- Ok, j'y vais, dit-elle en sortant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?! résonna la voix forte de Sento.

- J'aimerais vous parler.

- Ah ouais ? Ben moi je veux pas vous écouter.

- Dans ce cas, prenez-le comme un ordre venant d'un supérieur hiérarchique.

- ...Bon, je vous écoute. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pourquoi vous me haïssez ?


	9. Chapter 9

- Ca semble évident ! Je voulais ce poste.

- Peut-être mais c'est pas moi qui ai choisis de devenir vice-capitaine.

- Peut-être. Ouais, peut-être.

- C'est sûr.

- En attendant, je trouve cela exagéré de mettre une gamine inexpérimentée aux commandes d'une division.

- Premièrement, je ne suis pas une gamine inexpérimentée, deuxièmement, je ne suis pas aux commandes d'une division.

- C'est tout comme.

- Je ne vois aucune ressemblance.

- Tu es encore plus bête que je ne le croyais.

- Pardon mais c'est pas moi qui rapproche deux idées éloignées en les faisant passer pour proches.

- ...tu as raison...

- Je sais. Donc tu me fais confiance quand je te dis que je n'ai jamais demandé à être vice-capitaine.

- Je te ferais confiance lorsque tu m'auras vraiment prouvé que tu es meilleure que moi.

- D'accord. »

Sento sortit son sabre et la jeune fille en fit de même. Ils combattirent quelques instants pour réchauffer leurs muscles puis Elyon fit sa petite botte secrète ; elle le désarma, jeta son zanpacuto plus loin, mis un coup de pied dans l'estomac de son adversaire, qui le rattrapa. Là, elle mit ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, poussa en avant pour faire une pirouette et l'envoya dans le décor avec ses pieds.

« Waouh, tu es douée, dit Sento en se relevant.

- Merci. C'est beau les étoiles.

- Je trouve aussi vice-capitaine.

- Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom.

- Et vous tutoyer ?

- Bien sûr.

- D'accord mais vous...tu fais de même.

- Bien, sourit-elle.

- Bon, je te laisse alors. A plus tard Elyon, conclut-il en se levant et en partant.

- A plus tard Sento.

- Tu ferais un bon capitaine, intervint Toshiro derrière elle.

Outre ces changements de hiérarchie, le Seireitei restait paisible, et la Soul Society n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles d'Aizen, d'Hinamori, d'Ichimaru ou de Tosen. Trouvant cela inquiétant, Yamamoto réunit ses capitaines.

« Nous sommes sans nouvelle depuis bien trop longtemps, Aizen prépare quelque chose, et je n'aime pas ça du tout.

- Le contraire aurait été étonnant patron.

- Exact. Enfin, la question est, qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Je propose qu'on constitue une patrouille de shinigami, et qu'elle se rende sur Terre en se fondant avec les humains. Ainsi nous pourrons observer sans être remarqués. Et envoyons des hauts-placés, ainsi, ils pourront agir vite, proposa Toshiro.

- D'accord avec lui, clama Hina.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée capitaine Hitsugaya, cependant, qui envoyer ?

- Une équipe de six shinigami serait suffisante je pense.

- Bien, je vous charge de la recruter.

- Bien commandant-chef. »

La réunion se finit, et Hina se dirigea directement vers Toshiro.

« Je viens avec toi.

- Pourquoi je devrais t'accepter ?

- Parce que j'ai déjà fait mes preuves auprès de toi. Et pas uniquement en devenant capitaine.

- C'est vrai.

- Je suppose que tu prends Kurosaki ?

- Exact.

- Alors ça fait trois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Des shinigami de la 11ème, ils sont très efficaces au combat.

- A qui tu penses en particulier ?

- Ikkaku et Yumichika.

- Bien, mais il en manque encore un.

- Renji ?

- Ca me va. Allons leur demander.

- Chouette. »

Hina se dirigea avec Toshiro jusqu'aux quartiers de la 11ème division. Ils trouvèrent rapidement les trois jeunes hommes et leur proposèrent le projet. Accepté à l'unanimité avec enthousiasme. Les shinigami prirent leurs affaires et se rendirent sur Terre, suivis par Matsumoto, qui voulait une bonne occasion de visiter la Terre. Hina alla directement au magasin Urahara. Toshiro et Renji connaissaient également, mais les trois autres étaient très méfiants.

« On est où là ? demanda Elyon.


	10. Chapter 10

- Dans le magasin Urahara. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup d'humains prêts à nous céder leurs chambres, rit Hina.

- Je ne pense pas non plus, confirma Renji.

- Bon, et comment on se mêle aux gens ici ?

- Et bien, je pense que ça ne va pas vous plaire, mais pour bien faire, il faudrait devenir des lycéens, comme Rukia l'a fait pour paraître normale.

- Mais comment on peut faire ça ? On n'a pas de gigai sur nous, et en plus, le bureau de recherche met beaucoup de temps à en créer, dit Yumichika.

- Et moi, si je prends un gigai qui a ma vraie apparence, les gens vont se poser des questions, dit Elyon.

- Je sais. Vous êtes prêts à ne pas suivre tous les protocoles ? demanda Hina.

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, si on vous pose des questions, vous ne savez rien.

- Euh, ok, répondit Rangiku en hésitant. »

Hina lui sourit et entra dans le magasin.

« Kisuke ! cria-t-elle. On a besoin de toi.

- Ah, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu le son mélodieux de ta douce voix.

- Quelques mois tout au plus. J'ai un service à te demander.

- Quel est-il ?

- Nous allons rester un certain temps ici. Alors on aimerait que tu construises des gigai à ceux qui n'en n'ont pas, et que tu nous prêtes deux petites chambres s'il te plait.

- Je n'ai qu'une grande chambre.

- Bon, ça ira alors, sourit Hina. Et pour les gigai ?

- Je vais me mettre au travail.

- Merci Kisuke.

- De rien. Rukia ne devrait pas tarder à passer, je te charge de l'accueillir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais à cette pauvre Rukia encore ?

- Elle t'expliquera elle-même.

- Je n'aime pas ça du tout. »

Kisuke partit dans l'arrière-boutique en riant. Tessai vient auprès des jeunes shinigami pour leur tenir un peu compagnie.

« Alors, quoi de neuf à la Soul Society ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Oh, rien de bien passionnant, dit-elle, dépitée.

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Elle a été promue capitaine de la troisième division, rectifia Rangiku. Je suis devenue capitaine de la 9ème division et cette pette miss est devenue vice-capitaine de la 10ème.

- C'est vraiment bien, félicitations.

- Merci Tessai, sourit-elle.

- Je peux vous l'emprunter deux minutes ? demanda Renji.

- Oui, on ne comptait pas la manger.

- Merci. »

Le jeune homme prit la bleue par la main et se rendit dehors, devant le magasin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Renji ?

- Il faut que je te parle.

- Tu l'as déjà dit. Je t'écoute.

- ALERTE GENERALE ! hurla Ichigo en attrapant le poignet d'Hina et en entrant dans le magasin. LA RENTREE C'EST DEMAIN, ET PAS MARDI COMME ON VOUS L'AVEZ DIT ! ELYON !

- Euh, salut nii-san, sourit-elle embarrassée.

- Quoi ?! hurla Toshiro.

- Ca ne te dérange pas poil-de-carotte de t'incruster dans les conversations alors que ça ne te regarde pas ?! le réprima Renji.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as espèce d'ananas ?! répliqua Ichigo.

- La ferme ! hurla Rukia en les frappant tous les deux au sommet du crâne.

- Salut Rukia, sourit Hina sous le regard terrifié des autres shinigami.

- Salut Hina, sourit la petite shinigami en retour. Comme Ichigo vous l'a dit, la rentrée se fait demain, et non après-demain. Il faut donc qu'on parle des rituels humains que vous vous devez de respecter.

- Les quoi ? grimaça le capitaine de la dixième.

- Vous allez voir, c'est très simple. Déjà, vous ne vous appelez pas par vos grades.

- Facile, sourit Hina en lançant un regard moqueur à Toshiro.

- Ne me regardes pas comme ça, sournoise shinigami, répondit-il en croisant les bras.

- Vous devez utiliser vos noms de famille entre vous, sauf si vous êtes assez proches pour employer vos prénoms. Lorsque vous saluez une personne, vous devez courber la tête si vous n'êtes pas proche de la personne, mais si vous l'êtes, vous pouvez faire la bise. Ou si vous ne voulez faire ni l'un ni l'autre, un signe de la main suffit.

- Bon, au pire, on apprendra sur le tas, sourit Matsumoto.

- Exactement, dit Ikkaku en brandissant un sabre. Qui pour s'entraîner ?

- Espèce de monstre, pose ça ! hurla un gamin derrière le groupe de shinigami.

- Bah, t'es qui toi ? demanda Toshiro.

- Je m'appelle Jinta, et je bosse ici. Et toi, t'es qui ?

- Je suis le capitaine Toshiro Hitsugaya de la dixième division.

- Où est le matou Jinta ? demanda Hina.

- Je ne suis pas un matou ! gronda Yoruichi.

- Bien sûr que non, minauda Hina.

- J'ai déjà entendu cette voix quelque part, railla Hitsugaya.

- Un problème le nain ?

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN NAIN !

- C'est évident, dit Ikkaku avec un sourire carnassier.

- Mais arrêtez tous de martyriser mon pauvre petit capitaine, le défendit Matsumoto.

- Ce n'est plus ton capitaine Ran, sourit Hina.

- Les gigai sont prêts ! claironna Kisuke en retournant avec les shinigami.

- Cool. »

Les shinigami se rendirent dans l'arrière-boutique et ils entrèrent tous dans leur gigai. Celui d'Elyon différait de sa véritable apparence, contrairement à ceux des autres. Kisuke leur donna à tous une pilule d'âme spirituelle, au cas où. Yoruichi rejoignit la petite troupe avec Jinta et une petite fille.

« C'est qui elle ? demanda Toshiro.

- Je m'appelle Ururu, fit la petite d'une voix calme. Et vous ?

- Je suis le capitaine de la dixième division, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

- Enchantée.

- Moi de même, sourit-il. Enfin quelqu'un de normal.

- Ururu, normale ? Attends de la voir au combat mec ! rit Jinta.

- Bon, ça suffit les enfants, vous n'allez pas commencer à vous agiter alors que nos amis shinigami viennent tout juste d'arriver, dit Kisuke.


	11. Chapter 11

- Non m'sieur Urahara.

- Bien. Allez voir Tessai, je suis sûr qu'il trouvera de quoi vous occuper, continua-t-il alors que les petits partaient. Bon, comme vous le voyez, ces gigai sont très simples d'utilisation, mais faîtes-y attention hein !

- Promis Kisuke, dit Hina.

- J'ai pas envie de retourner à l'école, j'veux massacrer du hollow ! s'exclama Ikkaku.

- T'as pas fini oui crâne d'œuf ! ronchonna Ichigo.

- Je fais ce que je veux !

- Les garçons ! Ca suffit un peu, les calma Rukia. Au fait Ichigo, tu as dit à ton père que tu n'en n'avais que pour quelques minutes...

- Oui et alors ?

- Tu lui as dit ça quand on est partis chez Orihime, il y a presqu'une heure et demie !

- Bah, c'est pas grave, il m'appellera.

- Je ne pense pas, dit la petite en croisant les bras.

- Ichi-nii ! résonna une voix à l'entrée du magasin.

- Karin ?! s'interrogea l'interpelé en interrogeant les autres du regard. Comment elle m'a trouvé ?

- Je sais pas crétin, à toi d'aller lui demander ! l'engueula Rukia. »

Le jeune homme se rendit dans la boutique où il vit sa petite sœur.

« Karin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça crétin ! Tu avais dit que tu allais voir Orihime et je te retrouve ici !

- C'est parce que je devais venir voir des amis. Viens Rukia, on lève les voiles !

- J'arrive paysan, ronchonna la petite. »

Ils partirent tous les trois jusque chez les Kurosaki, et Elyon les regarda avec nostalgie. Pendant ce temps, dans la boutique Urahara, Yoruichi avait repris sa forme humaine dans la salle de bain, avant de ressortir, habillée.

« Tiens chaton, tu as repris ta forme ? demanda Kisuke en se rinçant abondamment l'œil.

- J'en avais un peu marre de marcher à quatre pattes.

- Ah je comprends.

- Espèce d'idiot, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Rien, je me disais que malgré tout ce temps en tant que chat, ton corps est toujours aussi bien conservé.

- Euh, merci, rougit-elle. »

Kisuke se rendit avec Tessai dans un endroit calme pour travailler sur un nouveau projet. La jeune femme n'en savait pas plus. Alors elle rejoignit les autres shinigami dans le salon. Elle trouva Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika et Rangiku jouer à un jeu vidéo tandis qu'Hina et Toshiro discutaient, et Elyon regardait le tout.

« Dîtes-moi que je rêve, dit la plus âgée.

- C'est qui elle ? demanda Ikkaku en levant le nez de sa partie.

- Yoruichi, répondit Hina.

- Je croyais que Yoruichi c'était le chat.

- Je ne suis pas juste un chat, j'ai une apparence humaine à la base, soupira la concernée.

- Très jolie d'ailleurs, souligna Yumichika.

- Merci.

- Pourquoi tu crois rêver ? demanda Toshiro.

- Parce que tu discutes avec Hina, et vous ne vous bagarrez pas comme des enfants.

- Dis donc, je suis quelqu'un de civilisé, râla Hina.

- Autant que ton père.

- Exact, sourit-elle.

- Je peux me joindre à vous ?

- Si tu veux. »

La jeune femme à la peau brune s'assit avec Toshiro et Hina. Les quatre autres continuaient de jouer à leur jeu vidéo. Quelques heures plus tard, Kisuke les appela tous à table.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? demanda Jinta.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est Ururu qui a fait la cuisine.

- Oh mon dieu, signa Jinta.

- Tu as tord de lui reprocher ça, ça a l'air très bon, sourit Yoruichi.

- Pas autant que ce que tu fais toi, lui chuchota Kisuke.

- Idiot ! Tu vas la vexer. »

Les débats pour savoir qui avait raison ou tord avaient recommencé, alors que Kisuke semblait se rapprocher de Yoruichi. Les shinigami quittèrent un à un la table pour aller dormir, et il ne resta rapidement que les deux plus âgés.

« Au fait, si tu ne te retransformes pas en chat cette nuit, il te faudra un endroit où dormir.

- En effet. A quoi tu penses ?

- Et bien, toutes les chambres sont surpeuplées sauf la mienne. Donc ou tu vas te tasser dans le lit de Matsumoto, ou tu viens dans le mien.

- Pervers.

- Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien dit, protesta-t-il avec une moue enfantine. »

Yoruichi se mit à rire en se dirigeant vers la chambre de l'ancien capitaine de la 12ème division. Elle occupa tout le lit et lorsque le propriétaire rejoint sa chambre, il ne comprit pas tout.

« Kisuke, c'est gentil de me proposer ta chambre. Je t'ai installé un tatami comme tu peux le voir.

- Monstre, grommela-t-il. »

L'ancien chat se mit à rire et se plongea sous les couettes. Elle s'endormit rapidement, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de son ami. Il se trouvait que le sol était étonnement froid et que le drap qu'il avait sur lui était épais comme une feuille dans la bible. Le blond, frigorifié jusqu'à la moelle, poussa son amie un peu plus loin sur le lit et la rejoint, prenant par la même toutes les couvertures pour se réchauffer, tel un goujat. Le lendemain matin, le réveil sonna à six heures, et les shinigami durent se lever, car même s'ils ne le voulaient pas, Ichigo et Rukia étaient venus pour les réveiller. On dit merci à Kisuke. C'est en traînant la patte que les sept shinigami se rendirent au lycée, avec Ichigo et Rukia. Ils retrouvèrent Orihime et Tatsuki.

« Euh Kurosaki-kun, qui sont tous ces gens ? demanda Orihime, intimidée.

- Alors le mec avec une tête d'ananas, c'est Renji Abarai, la fille aux cheveux bleus, c'est Hina Kenpachi, le plus petit, c'est Toshiro Hitsugaya, la rousse c'est Rangiku Matsumoto, le chauve c'est Ikkaku Madarame et le mec avec les plumes, c'est Yumichika Ayasegawa, et la plus petite qui ne parle pas, c'est... c'est Mito Hamano. Les mecs, je vous présente Orihime Inoue et Tatsuki Arisawa. »


	12. Chapter 12

Les adolescents se saluèrent les uns les autres jusqu'au moment fatidique où ils durent rentrer dans l'enceinte du lycée. Ikkaku avait son sabre qui le démangeait, et il en avait déjà marre de ce lycée. Il ne se fit d'ailleurs pas prier pour le faire remarquer. Tatsuki réprima un sourire, tandis qu'Orihime s'efforçait de le faire sourire. Hina avait la tête dans les nuages, elle n'avait pas assez dormi à son goût, et son opinion était partagée par Matsumoto. Ils se rendirent dans un coin de la cour où le groupe de lycéens normaux avait ses habitudes, et ils purent se reposer quelques minutes avant la rentrée en classe. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Ikkaku se leva avec un sourire mauvais, et Yumichika et Hina durent le retenir pour éviter un massacre. Tous suivirent Ichigo pour se repérer et ils entrèrent dans une salle remplie d'élèves.

« Bonjour à tous, commença le professeur. Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous avons des nouveaux dans notre classe. Je vous présente Renji Abarai, Hina Kenpachi, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame, Mito Hamano et Yumichika Ayasegawa. Messieurs-dames, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir. »

Le cours commença, et Renji se rendit compte que l'académie shinigami lui manquait, car elle était vivante, elle au moins. Hina, à côté de lui, s'était endormie comme une souche. Il soupira et décida de l'embêter. Il prit son crayon, le retourna, et planta l'arrière dans les côtes de sa voisine, qui se redressa, fulminante. Elle attrapa son surligneur et une discrète bataille de surligneurs débuta, sous le regard incrédule de Toshiro, à côté de Matsumoto derrière eux. Lorsque le professeur se retourna, les shinigami indisciplinés se stoppèrent pour faire illusion, et ils réussirent malgré les zébrures multicolores qui leur parcouraient les bras. A la fin de l'heure, un autre professeur arriva et commença un cours tout aussi poussiéreux que le précédent. Pendant ce temps, au magasin Urahara, Yoruichi s'était réveillée contre Kisuke. Elle le secoua énergiquement pour qu'il se réveille à son tour.

« Hum quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Dans mon lit ? Ca me semble évident non, je dors.

- Avec moi !

- ...ah oui. J'avais froid par terre.

- Crétin, t'as pris toutes les couvertures et du coup c'est moi qui ai froid. »

Kisuke sourit en ouvrant la couverture pour que la femme à ses côtés puissent se glisser dessous. Ils se rendormirent tous les deux l'un contre l'autre, tandis que les pauvres shinigami venaient de finir leur matinée. Ils se réunirent dans le coin habituel et s'assirent en cercle.

« Donc vous venez d'où ? demanda Tatsuki.

- Et bien, commença Toshiro...Nous ne savons pas exactement. Nous nous sommes réveillés dans un foyer sans aucun souvenir de notre passé, et nous avons choisi de venir à Karakura pour prendre un nouveau départ.

- Ah, bon, fit la karatéka, peu convaincue.

- Oui, confirma Matsumoto. Et vous, parlez-nous un peu de vous.

- Je fais du karaté, commença Tatsuki.

- Elle est très forte, déclara Orihime la bouche pleine.

- Merci Orihime. Quand on était plus petits, Ichigo en faisait avec moi. Il perdait tout le temps, et à chaque fin d'entraînement, sa mère le réconfortait...

- Puis ma mère est morte, et je me suis juré de ne plus jamais pleurer après un combat, finit Ichigo.

- Parce que le karaté c'est un sport de combat ? demanda Ikkaku, tout de suite plus enthousiaste.

- Oui.

- Ca c'est cool, tu me plais toi, sourit Ikkaku en caressant la poignée de son sabre.

- Fais attention, tu es sensé tuer personne, le mit en garde Hina.

- T'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il fera attention, la rassura Renji en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

- C'est pas sûr. »

Hina lui sourit en secouant la tête, quand une fille s'approcha et enlaça Orihime juste sous la poitrine.

« Hime ! Tu m'as manquée ce week-end !

- La ferme Chizuru, lui ordonna Tatsuki en frappant violemment la brune aux lunettes.

- Décidemment, j'l'aime bien moi cette humaine, chuchota Ikkaku à Hina.

- Tss, Arisawa, tu ne seras jamais une femme si tu continues à frapper les gens comme ça sans raison. Aucun garçon ne voudra de toi, la réprima Chizuru.

- Je ne t'ai pas frappée sans raison, il y en a une. Ensuite je me fiche que les garçons ne s'intéresse pas à moi, et enfin, dégages ou je te frappe encore.

- Bon, Chizuru c'est ça ? demanda Toshiro. Nous apprécierions passer un repas tranquille, aussi nous te prions de bien vouloir nous laisser.

- Bon, euh, commença la jeune femme un peu déboussolée du ton calme et glacial du plus petit, j'y vais. »

Tatsuki sourit au petit puis commença à manger, accompagnée en vitesse des autres jeunes, affamés. Matsumoto, qui n'aimait pas son bento, l'avait posé au sol et regardait le repas d'Orihime.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ce sont des boulette de riz farcies à la viande et à la pâte de haricots rouges sucrée.

- Mais ça m'a l'air délicieux.

- Tu veux goûter ?

- Avec plaisir. »

La shinigami goûta le plat de son amie rousse, au plus grand malheur de leurs amis, qui trouvaient ça dégoûtant. Hina, à côté de Renji, n'avait cependant pas fait attention à la scène. Elle s'était concentrée sur le bras que Renji avait passé autour de ses épaules pour la rassurer, mais qu'il n'avait toujours pas enlevé. Elle en profita pour s'appuyer contre l'épaule du shinigami et finir son repas dans le calme. La sonnerie marqua rapidement la fin de cet intermède reposant, et les shinigami grognèrent avant de retourner en cours. Renji vit du coin de l'œil Ikkaku chuchoter quelques mots à Tatsuki avant d'aller dormir sur sa table, et la jeune fille lui avait sourit gentiment. Renji envoya un mot à Yumichika.

« Tu sais ce qu'il a dit à Arisawa ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- J'sais pas, elle avait l'air contente.

- Ah ouais. Bah, c'est sans importance.

- T'as raison. »

Le cours fut extrêmement ennuyeux, et aucun shinigami n'avait écouté, aucun d'entre eux ne savait quelle matière on venait de tenter de leur inculquer. Ils rentrèrent chez eux dès la sonnerie, sans attendre quoique ce soit. Devant la grande porte du lycée, ils saluèrent leurs amis et se rendirent au magasin Urahara. Ichigo et Rukia aussi rentraient chez le roux, sous le silence de la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rukia ?

- Rien, je me disais juste que les filles n'ont pas l'air d'avoir cru le capitaine Hitsugaya quand il leur a dit qu'ils n'avaient plus de souvenirs de leur passé.

- C'est vrai que Tatsuki avait l'air septique, mais elle n'a pas posé de question, c'est plutôt bon signe.

- C'est vrai. Tu n'es pas trop bête pour un paysan. »

Ichigo prit la mouche comme Rukia l'espérait et il se mit à la pourchasser jusqu'au domicile familial. Du côté de nos amis les shinigami, eux aussi étaient rentrés au domicile familial si on peut dire.

« Alors les enfants, votre première journée d'école c'est bien passée ? demanda Urahara.


End file.
